The present invention relates to a convertible flush or exposure type terminal board of control device which can be assembled convertibly either in a flush type being simply adhered to the front case of control box or in an exposure type being attached inside the case of control box, according to its uses.
As a control device being mostly utilized in industrial fields, products having a display function or an input setup function are widely used, and such products include a terminal board connecting a front plate with the wiring of input and output on the principal axis of the case.
Further, even a product having the same function uses a terminal board having a different shape, i.e. an exposure type being attached to the inside of control box or a flush type being attached to the front surface of control box, according to its uses.
Accordingly, in case of the conventional control device, the possible wiring connection of input and output used by a driver required the flush type of terminal board for adhesion to the front panel, and for adhesion to the plate in the middle of the panel inside, only the exposure type of terminal board enabled convenient wiring connection by using a driver from the side of front surface. Consequently, it had the drawbacks which two kinds of products having the same function should be made.